


The Neighbour

by aimzbby223



Category: you - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimzbby223/pseuds/aimzbby223
Summary: Rosalie Hastings is trying to make a fresh start for herself and her two young children. Having recently went through a messy divorce she moves to a new town for new opportunities and the life she has always wanted. She then meets the man she believes is the love of her life.... but is he really who he says he is?





	The Neighbour

We moved into the house on a warm summer’s evening, June 1st, 2008. It was a quiet neighbourhood, after a messy divorce I decided that moving to a different town would be a fresh start for myself and my two children. Moving away from everything that I had known was nothing I couldn’t handle. I had my children to think about now. They were my number one priority. When I landed myself a job in the local Primary School , I had decided to rent out a property that was within a ten minute walking distance from the school as I would be able to get to work and drop the kids off at nursery quickly without any fuss. The house itself was beautiful. The walls were painted lilac with a yellow door with honeysuckle and rosebuds draped around it. It was like something out of a storybook.   
When I started to unpack our belongings out of the boot of the car, there he was, standing on the opposite side of the road, staring at me. I glanced over at him and smiled. He looked like a nice enough man, he seemed to be in his early thirties with blond hair, blue eyes and a devilish grin that would make any girl swoon at the knees. Once he had caught my attention, he waved at me then proceeded to walk over to my side of the road and shake my hand. 

“Hi there, welcome to our neighbourhood!” he smiled “Do you need any help unpacking at all?” he asked me with a glint of kindness in his eyes. As it was only me and my 4-year-old twins, I was grateful for the help and kindness. “Thank you so much!” I smiled back at him. We started to unpack the boxes from the car whilst beginning to get to know each other. I introduced myself “My name is Rosalie Hastings, what’s yours? ““My name is Chad Moreno, your name is beautiful” he told me, resulting in me blushing and looking away.   
We continued to talk for another five minutes or so, I told him that I was the new Primary 3 teacher at the primary school and that I was in this town looking a fresh start with my kids. He told me that he also worked at the Primary School as he was the Primary 7 teacher. When I was about to thank him again for helping me move the boxes from my car, Ava suddenly woke up from her nap and started calling for me, therefore waking up her brother Jax in the process. I unbuckled them both from their car seats and they jumped out and hid behind my legs when they saw Chad.   
“Ava, Jax, say hello to Mr Moreno! He is one of the teachers in your new school where mummy is also working!” I exclaimed.   
Unlike her brother who was very shy and cowering in fear behind my leg, Ava toddled over and shook Chad’s hand, her grubby, slightly chocolate covered hand meeting his oversized ones. “Hello Mr Mono” Ava said with glee. I laughed at the name she had given Chad; she had been attending speech and language therapy before the divorce and she was making progress but the stress of everything had set everything back. 

“Hi, their Miss Ava, how old are you then sweetheart?” Chad asked warmly, I near swooned at his softness towards my daughter.   
“Well I am four and a half, but mummy said I still too young to sit in the big seat in car” Ava said, pointing at the front passenger seat in the car. Me and Chad both laughed at this statement.   
“Four going on Fourteen then” Chad chuckled. He then turned towards Jax and smiled at my anxious son.   
"Jax come along now don't be shy , say hello to Mr Moreno" I said to Jax softly , pushing my son towards Chad slightly to coax him to say something. Jax held his Iron Man action figure tightly in his arms.   
"Jax I love your Iron Man toy! My favourite character is the hulk as his is very strong and can crush buildings easily! Do you like Hulk Jax"  
Jax gave a small smile and nodded , of course he loved The Hulk! All of his toys had to be Marvel , he wouldn't play with anything else!  
Suddenly , Chad looked at his watch. 

" Oh crap , I have to get back to the house , here is my number if you need anything else" He handed me a piece of paper with his number at the bottom , gave me a wink and a wave and jogged over to the other side of the road. 

I looked at the piece of paper with his number on it and nearly melted at the thought of him giving me his number. He seemed like the perfect gentleman. Once I put the piece of paper in my purse , I got the kids and we started to walk up the path to our new home. 

I hoped this would be the making of us all 

Oh how I was wrong.


End file.
